Chocobromance
by Okami89250
Summary: Un Very Bad Trip avec Ero et Laink en voyage aux USA. Parce que l'alcool et les casinos ne font pas toujours bon ménage… [Ero G/Laink]


_**Chocobromance**__, chapitre 1._

_**Disclaimer : **__Cette fanfiction est un divertissement. Je ne cherche pas à manquer de respect aux personnes citées dans ce texte, ni à leurs proches. Si cette fanfiction gêne qui que ce soit, faites-m'en part et elle sera supprimée immédiatement._

_**Résumé : **__Un Very Bad Trip avec Ero et Laink en voyage aux USA. Parce que l'alcool et les casinos ne font pas toujours bon ménage… [Ero_G/Laink]_

_Encore et toujours, un grand merci à __**Orixiah**__, ma Bêta Lectrice, pour ses corrections sur ce texte._

**.**

Sa première sensation au réveil fut des plus désagréables. Ou plutôt, _ses _sensations : mal de crâne, gorge desséchée, intestins en compote… Des symptômes qu'Ero connaissait bien, caractéristiques d'une bonne grosse cuite.

A priori, ils avaient un peu trop bu la veille. « _A priori _», car ses souvenirs étaient bien brumeux à cette heure-ci. Et d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Et quel jour c'était ?

Se redressant péniblement, Ero réussit finalement à s'asseoir sur le lit.

Lit, dans lequel il remarqua la présence de son ami Laink.

S'il n'avait pas été autant dans le mal, cela l'aurait fait rire. Bordel, ils avaient vraiment trop bu. En vérité, il se foutait d'avoir dormi dans le même pieu que son ami, mais leur chambre avait deux lits, et ils avaient logiquement pris l'habitude de dormir chacun dans le sien.

Laink dormait profondément. De ce que pouvait en voir Ero, il était torse nu, le reste de son corps recouvert d'un drap fin. Des cheveux rebelles plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, yeux noisette cachés par ses paupières fermées, la respiration régulière de Laink semblait si paisible qu'Ero fit attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Un peu perdu, il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ils étaient à Las Vegas, la ville qui ne dormait jamais, toute illuminée de ses lumières, qui se mouvaient dans le ciel telles des lucioles par milliers. Au loin, le soleil teintait d'écarlate l'horizon : impossible pour Ero de savoir s'il se couchait, ou se levait.

Bon. Fallait qu'il se bouge, là. Cette cuite n'allait pas disparaître toute seule. Le souci c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait commencer par aller boire un grand verre d'eau, prendre une bonne douche ou bien pisser les deux cent litres que lui semblait contenir sa vessie.

Ouais, aller pisser lui semblait être _la _priorité, réflexion faite.

Tout en parcourant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la salle de bain (une distance éreintante pour l'état dans lequel il se trouvait !), Ero ne put que constater les affaires éparpillées çà et là dans la chambre. Par terre se trouvaient leurs sacs, des fringues (hé mais d'ailleurs il était à poil ?), des papiers de toutes sortes… Dont l'un d'eux, dépassant d'une pochette cartonnée, lui tapa dans l'œil. Malgré ses yeux fatigués, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses enluminures, lui donnant un aspect officiel. Ero se pencha et le ramassa pour le lire.

Le document lui échappa des mains l'instant suivant. Il n'avait eu le temps que d'en lire les premières lignes, et pourtant, la stupeur le tétanisa.

Il s'agissait d'un certificat de mariage.

À son nom et celui de Laink.

**.**

Ce voyage avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Ero n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu cette opportunité. Il se souvenait de ce coup de fil, il y a quelques mois de cela…

« _Mec, j'ai un truc à te proposer. _»

C'était Laink qui l'avait appelé. Il se rappelait que c'était le soir et qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il était dans son lit et hésitait entre lancer un live Twitch ou aller faire la tournée des PokéStops : un début de journée des plus habituels pour Ero.

\- Raconte.

La dernière fois que son confrère lui avait fait une proposition, cela avait débouché sur un partenariat avec un site de casino en ligne : une putain d'opportunité pour lui, et l'occasion de prendre un tout nouveau tournant sur sa chaîne Twitch. Ero était donc tout ouïe. Mais il était à mille lieues d'imaginer la proposition de son ami…

« _Écoute, je vais me prendre des petites vacances. _»

\- T'as bien raison.

En effet, c'était toujours une bouffée d'oxygène pour un YouTuber de partir quelques temps loin d'Internet et des réseaux sociaux. Ero était sincèrement content que son ami prenne un peu de temps pour lui.

«_ Je pensais passer quelques jours aux États-Unis. _»

\- Ok, c'est cool, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Putaiiiiin, le veinard ! pensa Ero. En vrai, il était méga jaloux ! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se faire un voyage là-bas… Raaah !

« _Et en fait, je me suis rendu compte que dans tous les hôtels où je pense aller, je paye le même prix si je réserve pour une, ou deux personnes. _»

Silence.

« _Et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir avec moi. _»

Silence.

« _T'auras qu'à payer ton trajet, quoi. Et ta bouffe. Et les loisirs. _»

Silence.

« _Allô ? _»

\- Et pourquoi tu demandes pas à Damien ?

C'était la première chose à laquelle Ero avait pensé. Ce qui était un peu con, pour un type qui rêvait de faire un tel voyage. Damien, alias Terracid, était l'éternel compagnon de Laink. Amis et collègues, les deux garçons avaient créé la fameuse chaîne YouTube du Wankil Studio. C'était donc étonnant de les imaginer ne pas partir ensemble pour ce voyage.

« _Ça l'intéresse pas_. »

\- Sérieux ?!

« _Il m'a dit qu'il avait d'autres projets. Donc j'ai pensé à toi. Comme je sais que tu aimerais aller là-bas… _»

\- Putain mec, mais tellement !

« _Je prends donc ça pour un oui ! _»

L'émotion submergea tellement Ero qu'il en resta muet quelques instants. Laink venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Mec… Je sais pas quoi te dire…

« _T'inquiète. Ça me fait plaisir de faire ce voyage avec toi. _»

Ero avait immédiatement classé ce jour parmi les plus beaux qu'il avait vécu. En prévision des supers moments qu'il allait passer avec Laink aux States.

S'il avait su…

**.**

Non. C'était une blague.

Ero tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Pas facile quand on avait une gueule de bois du diable. En voulant réexaminer le papier, il se pencha pour le ramasser de nouveau ; la pression sur son bas-ventre lui rappela alors sa vessie pleine à craquer. Bon, il allait commencer par s'occuper de lui, ça lui permettrait d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Une fois qu'il fut soulagé et un peu plus habillé, il se passa un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Face au miroir de la salle de bain, Ero observa son visage aux traits tirés. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et pourtant, les cernes creusés sous ses yeux témoignaient de sa fatigue. Pour compléter le tableau, ses yeux sombres étaient rougis par les excès de la veille. Dans une vaine tentative de se donner bonne figure, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, dont les pointes se dressaient dans l'anarchie la plus totale ; ce faisant, il remarqua un détail sur l'un de ses doigts, qui n'était pas là auparavant. Levant sa main gauche face à lui, il remarqua un petit cercle doré à son annulaire.

Une bague.

Il portait une putain de bague à son doigt !

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutu la veille ?!

Faisant les cent pas dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre, la tête dans ses mains, le streamer tentait de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

**.**

Reprenons depuis le début. De quoi se souvenait-il d'hier ?

Ah. Ils étaient allés dans un casino. Comme un peu tous ces derniers jours depuis qu'ils étaient à Vegas. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était même la dernière chose dont il se souvenait. L'ambiance grisante des casinos, les machines à sous infernales, les parties de poker enflammées et surtout, surtout les sosies d'Elvis qu'on croisait partout ! C'était fou. C'était un autre monde, une autre dimension.

Ero ne savait plus trop dans quel casino ils étaient allés. Ça commençait plutôt mal. Avaient-ils déjà un peu bu avant d'aller jouer ? Ça se pourrait bien… Après tout, c'était leurs derniers jours sur le sol américain. Ils voulaient profiter de la fin de leurs vacances…

Oui ! Ça lui revenait. Ils voulaient profiter un max de cette soirée, et c'est pourquoi ils étaient allés dans un casino, mais plutôt que de commencer par les tables de jeux, ils s'étaient directement dirigés vers le bar. Ils avaient bu… Peut-être un peu trop… Et pourtant, Ero avait des souvenirs encore assez clairs de ce début de soirée. Il se remémorait notamment son intention de parier gros, ce soir-là. Et que Laink voulait le suivre. Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se connaissait, et savait que dans le feu de l'action, il pouvait déposer pas mal d'argent. Un contrat chelou, une bague qui apparaissait sur son annulaire, et maintenant la crainte de s'être endetté sur plusieurs générations pour avoir trop joué aux jeux d'argent… Ça commençait à faire beaucoup ! Son inquiétude s'estompa légèrement lorsqu'il trouva quelques billets dans son porte-monnaie : s'il était ressorti du casino avec ce cash, c'est qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu. Enfin peut-être. Putain, la seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'allait plus boire d'alcool pendant un moment. C'était dingue de boire autant et de tout oublier le lendemain. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle perte de mémoire après une soirée arrosée.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

**.**

\- Mec. Mec, réveille-toi. Allez…

Ero secouait doucement Laink par l'épaule. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le sortir de son profond sommeil, mais là il y avait urgence.

\- Thomas, faut se réveiller là !

C'était une blague. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, mais sa perte de mémoire l'angoissait, tout autant que son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait un problème. Mais pour en être sûr et certain, il fallait que Laink lui raconte ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'éveiller…

\- Vas-y mais fous-moi la paix !…

Sa voix était pâteuse et ses yeux obstinément clos. Il voulut tourner le dos à Ero mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

\- On a un gros problème, Thomas. Debout.

\- Quoi ?

Les iris noisette ne s'exposaient toujours pas à la lumière du jour, comme pour retarder le plus possible l'ultime moment du réveil.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie.

Ero ne crut pas si bien dire. En effet, à ses mots, Laink se décida à se réveiller totalement, et s'assit au bord du lit, face à Ero penché vers lui.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il constata la nudité de Laink. Non pas qu'il fut troublé de voir une autre bite que la sienne, mais il se remémora avoir dormi nu lui aussi, et qui plus est dans le même lit.

\- Putain, ma tête…

Laink semblait trop mal pour s'en soucier, ni même se rendre compte de sa nudité. Sortant de sa torpeur, Ero ramassa le premier vêtement à sa portée.

\- Tiens, mets ça.

Il enfila un t-shirt à Laink, qui se laissa faire, telle une marionnette. Une fois qu'il fut un peu plus couvert, Ero prit une grande inspiration.

\- Thomas, je crois qu'on…

\- J'me sens pas bien.

Et Laink vomit à ses pieds.

**.**

Et dire que cette escapade à Vegas avait été imprévue.

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'état du Nevada la veille. Leur périple s'approchait déjà de sa fin… Laink avait organisé son voyage tout le long de la côte ouest des États-Unis, du nord jusqu'au sud. En une dizaine de jours, ils avaient pu visiter Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles… Et sur les derniers jours, Laink avait fait une surprise à son ami.

\- Comme tu venais avec moi, j'ai ajouté une dernière destination…

Laink lui avait dit cela avec un petit sourire, comme s'il savourait déjà la réaction de son camarade. Ils venaient de passer trois jours à Los Angeles, et Ero avait été très enthousiasmé par la visite de cette si grande ville du cinéma et des arts. Même si trois jours pouvaient paraître courts, ils avaient pu visiter beaucoup de lieux et avaient passé d'excellents moments ensemble. Il n'imaginait pas comment son ami aurait pu lui faire encore plus plaisir.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Devine.

Ero réfléchit, ses yeux perdus dans l'horizon. Ils étaient partis en excursion, et avaient grimpé l'un des monts qui entourait la ville. L'ascension avait été pénible, et au final ils n'avaient pas du tout atteint le sommet, mais de là où ils se trouvaient, la vue en valait la peine. C'était une belle après-midi, le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel, et la célèbre pancarte HOLLYWOOD étincelait de mille feux. Ero s'était fait la réflexion que ce n'était qu'une fois qu'on la voyait en vrai, que l'on réalisait à quel point elle était grande… En dessous d'eux, la ville dont ils avaient un magnifique panorama, bourdonnait gaiement, telle une immense fourmilière.

\- Tu m'emmènes en Alaska ?

\- Mais t'es con.

\- J'sais pas… Dis-moi !

Alors qu'Ero s'agitait pour connaître la réponse, Laink le regardait, silencieux. Ses yeux pétillant de malice montraient qu'il s'amusait gentiment de l'impatience de son ami.

\- Pour notre dernière destination, on va aller dans une grande ville… Où il y a des choses que tu aimes bien…

\- Ok, ça peut concerner n'importe quelle ville, ça. Précise.

\- C'est un loisir que tu pratiques… Qui, pour certains, est un péché…

\- Les jeux d'argent ! Le poker ! On va à Vegas ?

Les réponses se succédaient d'elles-mêmes, la déduction se faisant de manière logique pour Ero.

\- Yes !

\- Mais c'est trop cool ! On va aller perdre encore plus d'argent !

\- Oh mais j'avoue…

**.**

Laink avait mis un certain temps à finir de… Bah de se vider quoi.

Seuls ses réflexes de survie avaient évité à Ero un ravalement de façade au vomi : il s'était écarté au moment même où son ami rendit tripes et boyaux. Après l'avoir soutenu jusqu'à la salle de bain, Ero avait nettoyé du mieux qu'il pouvait le sol. Quel bon pote il était…

Un frisson de peur s'empara de lui.

Ou pas, en fait.

Toujours dans leur chambre, ils étaient maintenant assis chacun dans leur lit, un verre d'eau assaisonné à l'aspirine à la main.

\- Je me sens trop pas bien…

\- Et ça va pas s'arranger.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

De toute évidence, Laink aussi avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire.

\- Justement, j'en suis pas certain…

Au regard interrogateur de Laink, Ero répondit en désignant du menton la paume de son ami.

\- Regarde ta main.

Laink regarda sa main droite.

\- Mais non, l'autre !

\- Ah… Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Alors qu'Ero l'avait remarqué tout de suite, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Laink vit la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Pour toute réponse, Ero lui montra sa propre main et son anneau jumeau.

\- Mais nan…

La stupeur de Laink monta d'un cran lorsque son ami lui présenta le papier qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ero lui laissa le temps de lire et de relire le certificat, mais une question lui brûlait la langue.

\- Faut que je te demande un truc, Thomas.

Ero hésita avant d'aller plus loin. Comment demander ça ? La peur lui vrillait le ventre. La vision de Laink et lui, nus dans le lit, le hantait. Il n'avait quand même pas osé…

\- On va aller au casino.

Tout à ses réflexions, Ero sursauta en entendant les paroles déterminées de Laink.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ça… fit-il remarquer.

\- Si. C'est même la seule chose à faire, maintenant. Regarde.

Laink tourna vers lui le certificat de mariage, son index désignant une ligne précise en bas du contrat.

L'adresse du casino où la déclaration de mariage avait été réalisée.

Bordel de merde, ils s'étaient mariés dans un casino, quoi !

**.**

\- Heu, hello ?

Après s'être rapidement douchés et habillés, les deux garçons s'étaient empressés de rejoindre l'adresse indiquée sur le contrat. Laink n'avait même pas pris le temps d'utiliser le sèche-cheveux fourni par l'hôtel pour se coiffer : c'est dire comme ils étaient pressés. Le soleil avait disparu de l'autre côté de l'horizon mais la ville brillait comme en plein jour, toujours aussi effervescente. Las Vegas n'était pas pleine de vie, elle en était ivre. Arrivés au casino en question, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'accueil, et comme Laink était encore trop mal, c'était Ero qui s'était adressé à l'hôtesse devant lui. Il tentait de rester le plus serein possible, mais intérieurement, il se sentait proche de l'implosion. Si au premier abord l'hôtesse d'accueil lui adressa un sourire professionnel, son visage s'illumina et son sourire se fit plus sincère, comme si elle les reconnaissait. Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Ero…

\- Bonjour messieurs.

Malgré son fort accent, elle les avait salués dans la langue de Molière. Donc oui, elle les connaissait, puisqu'elle savait qu'ils étaient Français. Cependant, elle poursuivit dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Fort heureusement, la gueule de bois d'Ero n'avait en rien altéré sa maîtrise de la langue anglaise.

\- Alors, euh… Je viens pour demander quelques informations… Par rapport à ça.

Ero avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui la pochette cartonnée et les documents qui se trouvaient dedans, dont le certificat de mariage. Il présenta le papier officiel. L'hôtesse l'examina, avant de regarder Ero avec un gentil sourire.

\- Oui, c'est votre contrat de mariage. Notre établissement a eu l'honneur de célébrer votre union, hier soir, à vous et votre époux.

Ero pensa s'évanouir en entendant la jeune femme qualifier Laink de « son époux ».

\- Ce fut un très beau mariage, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

C'était un cauchemar.

**.**

L'hôtesse d'accueil leur avait expliqué que pour toutes les questions concernant les mariages au Casino, il fallait s'entretenir avec la Wedding Planner. « Wedding » se traduisant par « mariage » et « planner » par « planificateur », la connexion s'était faite dans le cerveau embrumé d'Ero. Malheureusement, cette dernière était occupée pour le moment. Ero et Laink patientaient donc dans une aile du casino, proche de l'entrée, face au tapis rouge qui les menait dans une salle aux machines à sous. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir des tables pour les jeux de cartes. Tandis que Laink semblait comater, assis sur la chaise à côté de lui, Ero observait les lieux. Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revenaient d'une conversation quelques heures plus tôt…

**.**

\- J'ai une idée…

\- Ouais ?

\- Écoute… Moi, j'ai ma quantité de chance…

\- Ouais ?

\- Et toi, tu as ta quantité de chance…

\- Ouais ?…

Étonnamment, Ero se souvenait surtout qu'ils étaient déjà bien bourrés. Il revoyait Laink tenter de lui expliquer les vraies strats devant les machines à sous.

\- En toute logique, si on additionne ta chance et la mienne, ça va nous faire plein de chance, hein ?

\- Euh… Ouais ?

\- Donc si on tire ensemble le bandit manchot, on aura deux fois plus de chance de gagner le jackpot !

\- Ah, ok !

Ayant compris là où son ami voulait en venir, Ero empoigna la poignée de la machine. Laink posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Allez, on y croit !

Ils abaissèrent la poignée ensemble. Quel beau moment c'était !

Résultat : zéro gain.

\- Ça marche pas ton truc.

\- Fait chier. Viens on va au poker.

\- Attends, je vais déjà me resservir à boire.

Après cela, Ero se souvenait vaguement d'avoir repris quelques verres avec Laink (peut-être les verres de trop ?), d'être allé aux tables de poker… S'il ne se souvenait pas des autres joueurs à sa table, ni même de la partie, il réalisa qu'il se souvenait étonnamment bien du…

**.**

\- Le croupier !

Ero s'était relevé d'un bon, faisant sursauter son ami, alors qu'à ses côtés venait de passer un jeune homme en costume. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et le salua avec une politesse professionnelle nuancée de sympathie ; tout comme la dame de l'accueil, on voyait à son expression qu'il reconnaissait les deux Français.

\- Martin !

Ero avait la capacité géniale de parfaitement se souvenir du nom et du visage des croupiers qui lui avaient fait gagner de l'argent. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui soit un jour d'une utilité vitale. Se voyant ainsi interpellé, le fameux Martin se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, leur dit-il dans sa langue maternelle. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir dans notre casino. Avez-vous passé une belle journée ?

Le très léger clin d'œil (parce qu'il fallait rester un minimum professionnel, quand même) lancé par Martin était limpide. Son insinuation sur les traditionnelles réjouissances des jeunes époux qu'ils étaient engendra un frisson de terreur chez Ero. Comme à chaque fois que cette affreuse pensée le traversait, l'effroi et la culpabilité l'envahirent. Oh non, pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas fait ça, s'il vous plaît…

Ero se secoua intérieurement : il devait se ressaisir, l'homme devant lui était peut-être la seule personne au monde à pouvoir lui donner des réponses susceptibles de lui sauver la vie. Mais avant même qu'Ero ne puisse le questionner, Martin prononça de sibyllines paroles.

\- Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour l'honneur que vous m'avait fait, hier.

Face au silence déconcerté de son interlocuteur, Martin eut la bonne idée de préciser sa pensée :

\- Ce fut un plaisir et un honneur d'être le témoin de votre mariage.

Ero se facepalma intérieurement : putain, mais il était vraiment le dernier des cons pour choisir un croupier comme témoin de mariage ! Son instinct lui criait que cet homme lui avait fait gagner gros lors d'une partie de jeu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire son témoin !

\- Eh bien… de rien… se contenta de répondre Ero, contenant difficilement son désarroi.

\- Et encore bravo pour votre si beau mariage. Et pour votre gain d'hier.

Ding ! Un mot avait résonné tout particulièrement dans la tête d'Ero.

\- Vous avez dit… « _gain _» ?

S'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose, Martin ne le montra absolument pas, et ce fut avec un grand professionnalisme qu'il répondit d'une voix neutre.

\- Tout à fait, votre excellent jeu d'hier lors de votre partie de poker vous a permis de remporter une très jolie somme !

Ero se retint. De poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Vraiment, il se retint très fort. Pendant une demi-seconde.

\- Et j'ai gagné combien ?

Tant pis, il allait passer pour un con qui avait perdu la mémoire (ce qu'il était), mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans connaître cette réponse.

\- Vous trouverez la somme exacte sur votre ticket de caisse.

Par pur réflexe, Ero fouilla ses poches, et eut la surprise d'y sentir la présence d'un papier tout chiffonné. Le défroissant dans un geste enfiévré, ce qu'il put y lire… Lui fit plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne hurle dans tout le casino.

Dans sa main tremblante dansait une somme à cinq jolis chiffres.

Oui, ça faisait beaucoup.

Mais sa réjouissance fut interrompue par une main posée sur son bras. Ero se tourna pour faire face à un Laink livide.

\- Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Une si simple demande, et pourtant de si grands dégâts en perspective. Craignant le pire, Ero demanda en urgence la direction des toilettes, prenant alors congé de ce brave Martin pour y emmener au pas de course son ami.

**.**

Peu importait les petits désagréments de la vie.

Peu importait l'absorption d'alcool massive, la perte de mémoire et le mariage avec son bon ami de sexe masculin.

Même le bruit de cet ami en train de se vider par tous les trous, juste de l'autre côté de la porte des W.C., n'atteignait pas Ero.

Car il tenait dans ses mains un ticket au prix inestimable… Ou plutôt, si, le prix était parfaitement estimable ! Une somme claire et précise, marquée à l'encre d'ébène sur ce papier immaculé (et froissé) ! Un gain incroyable ! Le plus grand jackpot qu'il n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie !

Ero était sur un petit nuage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise les petits caractères du ticket, indiquant que la somme mentionnée avait été retirée.

Bah oui, puisque c'était un ticket de caisse.

Un peu moins serein, Ero se rappela que son porte-monnaie, lorsqu'il l'avait regardé ce matin, était loin de contenir une pareille somme. Où avait-il foutu le fric ? Sachant que les casinos ne payaient qu'en cash, cela devait faire un sacré paquet de billets… Mais il n'avait pas fouillé leur chambre avant de partir, et il avait tellement mal au crâne qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, posé quelque part dans la suite.

Oui. Ça devait être ça. L'argent était certainement dans la chambre.

Il leva le nez en voyant Laink sortir des toilettes.

\- Bah ça va mieux une fois que c'est sorti.

\- Mec. Je suis riche.

Sans aucune considération pour l'état de santé de son ami, et avant même que Laink ne pose de questions, Ero lui tendit son ticket de caisse. Après un moment de silence, les yeux bloqués sur le ticket, Laink revint ancrer son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

\- Naaaan…

\- Si putain.

Laink se mit à crier de joie, attrapant les mains d'Ero pour l'entraîner avec lui. Les deux hommes gesticulèrent gaiement, dansant et chantant, oubliant le monde et leurs soucis. Réalisant soudainement la sensation de l'or chaud contre ses doigts, Ero s'immobilisa, le regard fixé sur l'anneau que Laink portait toujours autour de son annulaire.

Il l'avait gardé.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui aussi.

Gêné par ce moment de malaise, Laink retira ses mains des siennes, un peu rapidement.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir la personne qui doit nous renseigner.

Ero acquiesça. Il eut un peu de peine en voyant cette sale histoire de mariage entraver la forte amitié qui le liait à Laink… Mais il avait raison : ils allaient parler avec la Weding Planner et tout allait s'arranger.

**.**

Comme tout le personnel du casino, la jeune femme qui les accueillit chaleureusement fut heureuse de revoir les jeunes mariés. Installés dans un petit bureau, Ero se sentit assailli par la blancheur omniprésente de la pièce. Des murs blancs, un bureau blanc, des fleurs blanches… Somme toute, ce n'était là que la glorification de la couleur suprême du mariage, mais tout de même, les Américains avaient le chic pour tout exagérer. À côté de lui, il vit Laink plisser des yeux, lui aussi dérangé par la trop grande clarté de la pièce.

\- Ma collègue de l'accueil m'a fait savoir que vous désiriez me rencontrer, commença la Wedding Planner. Je serais ravie de pouvoir vous renseigner.

\- Oui, nous avons quelques questions sur… notre… mariage.

Rah ! Que c'était dur à prononcer ! Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il énonçait à haute voix le lien qui l'unissait dorénavant à Laink. C'était tellement bizarre !

\- Quelles sont vos questions ?

\- Euh…

Par quoi commencer ? Comment poser des questions sans trop passer pour un ivrogne qui avait certainement fait la bêtise de sa vie ?

\- Au niveau légal… Par rapport à la validité de notre contrat dans notre pays…

Ero n'avait trouvé que cette question bateau pour commencer.

\- Tout est prévu ! s'empressa de s'exclamer joyeusement la jeune femme face à eux.

Elle sortit aussitôt un catalogue, qui se révéla être un inventaire de tous les types de mariages proposés par le casino.

\- Il est vrai que vous étiez particulièrement pressés de procéder à votre union, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'aborder ce sujet. Sachez tout d'abord que notre État du Nevada reconnaît le mariage gay depuis 2014, et comme c'est aussi le cas pour la France, cela ne posera pas de problème.

Laink et Ero grimacèrent de concert. Pour ça, ils devaient être particulièrement gais la veille, pour avoir organisé une connerie pareille !

\- De plus, le Code civil français assure la validité de votre mariage dans votre pays, même si cela a été réalisé dans un autre État. Notre établissement a assuré l'ensemble des formalités administratives : la publication des bans au Consulat de France de Los Angeles, l'obtention du Marriage Certificate, le dossier pour la transcription de votre acte de mariage en France ainsi que tout le reste, et cela grâce…

À cet instant, elle s'adressa plus particulièrement à Ero.

\- … Au forfait très complet que vous avez choisi.

Il fallut un certain temps avant qu'Ero ne prenne conscience du sous-entendu.

Il avait _choisi_.

Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait _payé_.

Se penchant rapidement vers la page du catalogue que leur présentait la Wedding Planner, il parcourut rapidement les options choisies (prise en charge des formalités juridiques, choix des alliances, choix des fleurs, achat des costumes, choix de l'officier du mariage…) jusqu'à atteindre le bas de la page où était affiché le prix.

Il entendit Laink pousser une exclamation de stupeur.

Dans un geste très lent, Ero ressortit le ticket de son gain au poker.

Les deux sommes affichées étaient quasiment équivalentes.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

À partir de cet instant, Ero abandonna. Avachi dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, il laissa Laink gérer la suite, sans y prendre part, sans même écouter ce qui se disait.

Il avait gâché le meilleur jackpot de sa vie dans la pire connerie de sa vie.

Il fallut que Laink lui secoue un peu l'épaule pour qu'il comprenne que l'entrevue était finie. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que cela avait duré. Il se vit suivre son ami, serrer la main de la Wedding Planner, sortir du bureau, marcher quelques pas avant que l'air torride du désert ne le fouette au visage ; ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient sortis du casino.

\- Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Devant l'entrée du bâtiment, Laink, les mains résolument enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, comme par peur qu'elles ne touchent par mégarde un verre d'alcool, tentait de garder un semblant de dignité malgré sa mine aussi fatiguée que déconfite. Ero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit un tour d'horizon du regard. Des gens partout, des lumières aveuglantes, des musiques qui se mélangeaient en une cacophonie atroce, de la publicité agressive et omniprésente, des voitures au moteur assourdissant…

\- Viens.

Laink à sa suite, il traversa la rue et alla jusqu'à une enseigne qu'il venait de repérer. Il échangea quelques mots avec le gérant et ouvrit son porte-monnaie pour lui donner les derniers billets qui lui restaient de son gain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Laink alors qu'un employé les emmenait dans un parc de voitures.

Une voiture leur fut présentée, Ero prit les clefs et ouvrit la portière côté passager pour inviter son ami à y rentrer.

\- Je nous emmène loin de cette ville de merde.

**.**

Si les bouchons dans la ville avaient semblé infinis à Ero, une fois sortis de Las Vegas, ils furent immédiatement happés par le désert. Ils roulèrent encore un peu, juste assez pour s'éloigner suffisamment de cette ville maudite, qui brillait encore au loin. Aucun des deux hommes ne parla pendant le voyage. Peut-être par gêne, peut-être par dépit, mais peut-être surtout parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ero finit par ralentir, jusqu'à garer la voiture qu'il venait de louer sur le bas-côté de la route, sur laquelle ils étaient les seuls à circuler. Parfait. Quitter toute civilisation pendant un temps leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Sortant de la voiture, Ero fit quelques pas dans le désert. Il essayait de se calmer, de penser clairement, mais il n'y arrivait pas : trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Ses tripes venaient de faire une montagne russe des émotions les plus contraires en trop peu de temps. Le traumatisme de se retrouver lié par les liens du mariage avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, l'euphorie de se savoir riche, et le désespoir d'avoir tout perdu l'avaient littéralement tué. Au milieu de toutes ces pensées confuses, une odeur lui traversa les narines… Il reconnut le parfum d'une cigarette mentholée. Il se retourna, et comme il s'y attendait, il vit Laink en train de fumer, assis sur le capot de la voiture, le dos contre le pare-brise. Après un moment d'hésitation, Ero se décida à le rejoindre. Son ami se déplaça pour lui laisser de la place ; à moins que ce ne soit pour l'éviter… Putain, cette histoire le rendait fou. Fallait pas qu'il pense des trucs pareils.

\- Je t'en propose pas…

Tout en parlant, Laink avait montré son paquet de clopes.

\- Non, merci…

Ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux pendant un moment. De regarder les étoiles dans le ciel fut peut-être ce qui réussit le mieux à calmer Ero. Quand on avait l'immensité de l'univers devant soi, on relativisait un peu plus facilement…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, finit-il par lâcher.

\- T'excuse pas. On l'a fait à deux, cette connerie…

\- Ouais mais… quand même.

Ero ne sut pas quoi dire de plus. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut Laink qui reprit la parole.

\- Écoute. J'ai discuté avec la dame du casino. Elle m'a expliqué que tous les papiers administratifs étaient partis en expédition express pour Paris. Et d'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est mon adresse qu'on a mis comme étant _notre _résidence. Ce qui veut dire que les papiers vont arriver dans ma Mairie.

Il reprit une bouffée de cigarette avant de continuer.

\- Je pense pas qu'on puisse intercepter les papiers à La Poste, mais on pourra certainement arranger les choses à ma Mairie. Peut-être qu'on pourra annuler notre contrat…

Malgré la situation plus que problématique, Ero eut un léger sourire.

\- Va falloir que tu m'héberges encore chez toi…

\- Ouais, sauf que là, légalement, tu vas devoir dormir dans mon lit !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Laink qui rit de l'expression interloquée de son ami.

\- Je déconne. Mon canapé sera ravi de t'accueillir à nouveau.

Mais ce n'était pas l'idée de dormir avec Laink dans son lit qui avait perturbé Ero. Non, c'était encore ce souvenir… Ou plutôt cette terrible absence de souvenirs qui avait précédé son réveil un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il s'était retrouvé nu avec son ami.

Impossible de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette nuit…

Laink n'avait pas abordé le sujet une seule fois. Pourquoi ? Était-ce par gêne ? Ou parce que lui aussi ne se souvenait plus ? Et d'ailleurs, avait-il seulement conscience qu'ils avaient dormi dans le même lit, en tenue d'Adam ? Après tout, Ero s'était réveillé avant lui, et Laink était tellement mal qu'il n'avait pas dû se rendre compte de grand-chose…

Ero avait peur. Très peur.

Si jamais il avait osé faire quoi que ce soit à l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, il s'en voudrait à tout jamais.

\- Thomas… Comment tu te sens ?

Ce dernier eut un pauvre rire désabusé avant de répondre.

\- Bah… Comme toi j'imagine, non ? Crevé, grave pas bien, perdu…

Si Ero hocha la tête, ce n'était pourtant pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Est-ce que… Tu as mal quelque part ?

Cette fois-ci, Laink le regarda vraiment bizarrement, et à raison.

\- Mec, c'est quoi ces questions ? Écoute, si tu veux tout savoir, oui, j'ai grave mal au cul !

Alors qu'il faisait pourtant si chaud dans le désert du Nevada, Ero fut tétanisé par un frisson glacé, qui lui sembla geler son cœur.

\- En même temps, j'ai une de ces chiasses de gorille depuis ce matin !

Alors que Laink riait plutôt nerveusement, Ero le regardait, sans rien dire, se sentant un peu plus léger à chaque seconde qui passait.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Mais t'es vraiment con…

\- Mais c'est toi le con à me poser des questions chelous, là !

Ils gloussèrent un peu, une façon pour eux de laisser la tension enfin quitter leur corps.

\- Allez, dit Laink en s'appuyant contre le flanc de son voisin. Je suis sûr qu'on va réussir à se sortir de ce pétrin.

\- J'espère…

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à simplement regarder les étoiles, l'un contre l'autre. Le calme du désert et la lumière bienveillante des astres au-dessus d'eux leur redonna suffisamment de courage pour retourner dans la Ville des Péchés et y faire leurs bagages : il était l'heure de quitter le continent américain.

.

Ils avaient convenu qu'ils devaient prendre immédiatement le problème à bras-le-corps. Malgré les nombreuses heures de vol, les multiples correspondances et leur grande fatigue, ils avaient pris la décision de ne passer par chez Laink que le temps de déposer leurs valises, puis de repartir immédiatement pour la Mairie où devaient atterrir les papiers. Clairement, ils faisaient un peu peur à voir : ils subissaient violemment le contrecoup du décalage horaire, tout en n'ayant pas encore récupéré de leur nuit de folie à Las Vegas. Il était près de neuf heures du matin en France, mais les deux garçons n'osaient calculer depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas dormi.

Ils avaient naïvement pensé qu'en arrivant aussi tôt à la Mairie, il n'y aurait personne.

Quelle erreur.

La salle d'attente était pleine, à tel point qu'il n'y avait pas une seule chaise de libre pour eux. D'un commun d'accord, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite vers l'accueil où une fonctionnaire d'un certain âge leva à peine les yeux sur eux.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

Ah d'accord. Ça commençait bien. Ero se mordit la langue pour éviter de rappeler les bases de la politesse à cette vieille conne qui ne semblait bonne qu'à compter les années qui la séparaient de sa retraite. Cependant, il eut un sourire mesquin en entendant Laink s'adresser à elle.

\- _Bonjour _madame.

Mais cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de lui retourner la politesse.

Inspirer, expirer. Du calme. Ça allait bien se passer. Il allait laisser Laink s'occuper des négociations…

\- Nous venons pour un problème… de papier administratif.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est par rapport à… un contrat de mariage.

\- Pour les mariages, c'est le bureau B1. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Avant tout, vous devez prendre un rendez-vous Monsieur, sinon on ne pourra pas s'occuper de votre cas…

\- Non mais on n'a pas besoin de rendez-vous, on voudrait juste…

\- Monsieur, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous à part vous prendre un rendez-vous…

À bout de patience, Ero posa (peut-être avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire) la main sur le bureau de la charmante fonctionnaire. Si au départ, sa seule intention avait été de prendre appui sur le meuble, le bruit du choc de son alliance contre la surface dure fit sursauter tout le monde (et lui le premier) dans la pièce.

Merde. Il avait encore oublié de l'enlever.

Au moins, il avait fait taire la vieille dame.

\- Écoutez. On veut juste vous prévenir qu'un dossier au nom de Thomas Iturralde et David Gueneau va vous parvenir d'ici quelques jours, en provenance des États-Unis. Ce dossier contient une erreur. On veut juste que vous n'enregistriez pas le certificat de mariage qu'il y a dedans. C'est tout.

Profitant que la fonctionnaire ait toujours le bec cloué, il sortit sa pochette de laquelle il prit le certificat de mariage du casino, qu'il avait emmené en prévision de ce moment.

\- C'est celui-ci. Si vous voulez, je vous le prête le temps que vous en fassiez une photocopie, histoire que vous reconnaissiez bien le document en question. Et vous savez quoi ? Y'a même notre adresse dessus. Comme ça vous pourrez nous contacter pour nous prévenir quand vous l'aurez annulé. Ça vous va ?

Quelques hochements de tête frénétiques furent sa seule réponse, mais cela convenait très bien à Ero : moins il entendait parler ce personnage, mieux il se portait. Les deux amis patientèrent alors le temps que la photocopie se fasse, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Ero s'aperçut des regards choqués des gens qui patientaient dans la salle d'attente. S'il s'en contrefichait, il avait cependant des doutes quant à la raison de leur stupeur : était-ce parce qu'il venait de parler grave mal à une vieille… Ou parce qu'ils avaient évoqué leur mariage gay ?…

Bah, peu importait. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'ils venaient de récupérer l'original de l'acte de mariage, la vieille leur avait confirmé qu'ils seraient prévenus de l'avancée de leur dossier. Maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin sortir de cet enfer administratif. Quel plaisir de retourner à l'air libre !

\- Putain, comment tu l'as rembarré sévère la vieille ! Je suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en remette un jour !

\- Elle m'a tellement fait tilter ! Je suis tellement vénère que j'ai même plus envie de dormir !

\- Ça tombe bien, je pensais justement aller emmerder quelqu'un…

**.**

\- Putain mais il est trop tôt…

\- Il est dix heures gros con.

\- Mais ta gueule connard ! Au fait, salut David.

\- Bonjour Damien…

C'était un Terracid tout juste sorti du lit qui les avait accueillis chez lui. Laink s'était fait un malin plaisir d'aller sonner à la porte de son meilleur ami à une heure inhabituellement matinale pour lui. Sans aucune gêne, Laink s'engouffra dans l'appartement de son collègue pendant que ce dernier serrait la main à Ero.

\- Tu nous fais un café ? continua l'insolent. Parce que franchement, on en a vraiment besoin !

\- Mais tu t'es cru où là ? Va te faire foutre !

Laink, qui s'était affalé sur le canapé de son ami, se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Allez mon Terro, fais-nous un bon café, et je te promets qu'après, je te raconte l'histoire la plus drôle de ta vie. Et je te jure que c'est vrai.

Terracid sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par aller dans sa cuisine en grommelant.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ?… proposa Ero.

\- Nan t'inquiète, lui répondit son hôte avec un sourire. Toi et Thomas vous avez vraiment des sales têtes, va donc te reposer dans le canapé avec lui.

Ero s'exécuta avec plaisir, allant s'installer dans le confortable canapé. La poussée d'adrénaline générée par la vieille conne de la mairie commençait à disparaître, et la fatigue reprenait le dessus. Un coup d'œil en direction de son ami lui fit constater qu'il en était de même pour lui : il avait fermé les yeux et semblait profiter du court repos qui lui était offert.

Deux tasses pleines d'un café bien fort ne tardèrent pas à tomber entre leur main, et Terracid prit une chaise pour s'installer face à eux, avec son propre mug.

En regardant la boisson noire dans sa tasse, Ero se dit qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit du Coca, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

\- Bon. C'est quoi votre histoire ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu aux USA, sans moi ?

Laink prit le temps de regarder son collègue dans les yeux avant de répondre.

\- T'as rien remarqué, hein…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû voir ?

Sans prévenir, Laink attrapa la main gauche d'Ero dans la sienne, puis les présenta à Terracid. Après plusieurs secondes de surprise muette, ce dernier réagit enfin.

\- Genre t'as offert une bague d'amitié à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Un gloussement s'échappa de la bouche d'Ero, qui ne put que rire de l'expression sincèrement déçue de Terracid.

\- Mais raconte pas de conneries, c'est pas une bague d'amitié !

Laink lâcha la main de son ami pour aller fouiller dans son sac ; il en sortit rapidement la pochette de documents pour lui mettre sous le nez le papier officiel qui les concernait.

\- Regarde !

Terracid prit le document et le lut. Et le relut. Puis le re-relut.

\- C'est pas vrai…

\- Hélas, si…

\- Tu t'es marié avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

\- Oh mais t'es vraiment con !

Ero laissa ses amis parler, ou plutôt déconner entre eux. Dès le départ, il avait su que Laink irait raconter leur terrible péripétie à son ami de toujours, et il n'avait émis aucune objection. Que Terracid apprenne qu'ils s'étaient mariés à la suite d'une soirée bien trop arrosée ne le gênait pas… Tant qu'il n'y avait que lui au courant. Il préférait que cette information reste dans ce cercle très limité… Manquerait plus que cela soit ébruité auprès de leur communauté ! Il imaginait d'ici ses viewers intenables dans le tchat, les questions des plus inconvenantes et la pluie de TO, voire même de bans qui suivrait… Nan, fallait vraiment pas que cette nouvelle s'ébruite.

\- Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

C'était Terracid qui avait posé la question, tout à fait légitime. Il avait sorti tous les documents de la pochette et les feuilletait, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague que lui faisaient ses amis.

\- On a trop bu.

Réponse simple et efficace d'Ero. C'était la façon la plus concise de résumer la cause de ce bordel.

\- De toute façon on pourrait même pas te dire comment ça s'est fait, on se souvient de rien.

Appuyant les propos de Laink, Ero acquiesça.

\- Mais genre, rien de rien ? demanda Terracid, entre l'hilarité et l'incrédulité.

Sous le regard curieux de ses amis, Laink hésita un peu avant de répondre.

\- Bah… Des flashes, par moments… Mais c'est vraiment flou…

\- Pareil. Je me souviens surtout du croupier.

À la mention de Martin, Laink explosa de rire.

\- Attends, fit-il en direction de Terracid qui ne comprenait pas tout, faut que tu saches qu'Ero a gagné un jackpot de fou furieux à cette soirée…

\- Sérieux ?

\- … Mais qu'il a tout dépensé pour payer le mariage, et qu'il a choisi le croupier comme témoin !

Les rires résonnaient dans la pièce mais Ero n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se joindre à ses amis : le souvenir de son incroyable gain, et surtout celui de sa perte lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Bordel mais t'as vraiment tout perdu ! Ton fric, ton célibat, et même ton nom !

\- Comment ça ?

Ero n'avait pas compris les dernières paroles de Terracid.

\- Bah ouais, t'avais pas vu ?

Terra lui tendit une page des documents qu'il lisait, tout en pointant du doigt un paragraphe en particulier. Ero plissa les yeux pour examiner plus attentivement le texte : il était bien fait mention de Thomas Iturralde, et de David né Gueneau… époux Iturralde.

\- Putain mais ils m'ont donné ton nom !

Si Terracid riait à en crever (« _David Iturralde ! _» répétait-il comme si c'était la blague de l'année), Laink semblait en proie à l'incrédulité la plus totale, observant Ero qui s'était levé et s'agitait dans la pièce.

\- Bordel, mais même quand je pense avoir touché le fond, je continue de creuser ! À quel moment ça va s'arrêter cette histoire ?!

De rage, Ero manqua de déchirer le certificat de mariage entre ses mains. Maintenant plus encore qu'auparavant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : annuler ce mariage à la con une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le temps allait lui paraître tellement long avant qu'ils n'aient des nouvelles de la Mairie…

**.**

En fait, cela passa relativement vite. Après ces vacances mouvementées, la vie avait repris son cours, avec son lot d'obligations et les jours s'enchaînèrent donc rapidement.

Alors qu'il était chez lui, Ero entendit son téléphone sonner. Il décrocha immédiatement en voyant le nom du correspondant.

\- Allô Thomas ?

« _Salut. Ça va ? _»

Ero perçut de suite que si la voix de Thomas se voulait plutôt enjouée, elle cachait difficilement une intonation grave.

\- Moi oui, mais pas toi apparemment…

« _T'as bien deviné. Bon, je vais aller droit au but : ma Mairie m'a rappelé, pour me dire que le contrat n'avait aucune erreur, et que donc ils l'ont bien enregistré. _»

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais…

Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer son désarroi. Ero était partagé entre la colère noire et le désespoir.

\- Bordel… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

« _Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution. _»

Avant qu'il ne continue, Ero entendit Laink pousser un soupir las.

« _David… On va devoir divorcer. _»

Tétanisé par cette déclaration, Ero ne sut que répondre. C'était irréel. C'était n'importe quoi. Plus encore que de se savoir marié à Laink.

« _Le mariage ne peut pas s'annuler. C'est pas possible. Si on ne veut plus être liés par ce contrat, il n'y a que le divorce pour nous aider. _»

Puisque seul le silence répondait à Laink, ce dernier poursuivit.

« _C'est aussi le seul moyen pour que tu retrouves ton nom de famille de naissance. Parce que la secrétaire de la mairie m'a dit que tu devais te refaire une carte d'identité à ton niveau nom… _»

Comme Ero ne répondait toujours pas, Laink s'exclama :

« _Putain David, réponds-moi !… _»

Cela fit à Ero comme un électrochoc. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un cri de colère qui venait de résonner à ses oreilles ; non, c'était une demande, presque une supplique, d'être présent, de le soutenir dans ce bourbier au milieu duquel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, et duquel il semblait de plus en plus difficile de s'extirper…

Ero ne pouvait pas laisser Laink seul et désemparé.

Il devait être là pour lui.

C'était sa responsabilité.

\- Je suis là, Thomas. Écoute, on va s'en sortir. C'est vrai que ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, et que ça sera putain de chiant, mais je te promets que tout va redevenir comme avant.

Ero serra le poing, laissant toute sa colère, qu'il avait envers l'administration, les casinos, Vegas, l'alcool et surtout lui-même, se muer en une ferme détermination.

\- Je te le promets, répéta-t-il.

Il serait fort.

Pour lui… Et pour Thomas.

**.**

Divorcer était long, fastidieux… Et onéreux. La première chose à faire était de se trouver un avocat. Ero et Laink divorçant à l'amiable, ils n'avaient besoin que d'un seul et même avocat pour leur séparation. Ero était venu chez Laink afin qu'ils recherchent ensemble une personne fiable pour ce travail. Il était hors de question que cette procédure soit ralentie par un incompétent. Ils avaient finalement trouvé un avocat sur Paris, qu'on leur avait recommandé pour ses bons résultats, et qui surtout prenait rapidement en rendez-vous : la rencontre était prévue dans la semaine. Se sentant toujours coupable de leur mariage à Vegas, Ero avait assuré à son ami qu'il prenait en charge tous les frais d'honoraire, et aucune protestation de Laink ne le fit changer d'avis. La facture s'avérait pourtant salée : plus d'un millier d'euros pour chacun des époux. Ero leur avait payé un mariage somptueux (d'après ce que le personnel du casino lui avait dit en tout cas), il paierait aussi un beau divorce ! Enfin, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que ça se termine rapidement…

Après toute la journée à avoir passé des coups de fil à droite et à gauche, à faire des recherches sur le déroulement d'un divorce, et à demander des conseils auprès des proches sans pour autant avouer qu'on s'était marié avec un pote par erreur, les deux garçons étaient épuisés. En plus de leurs recherches, ils avaient aussi regroupé tous leurs papiers administratifs demandés pour la procédure ; le stress d'être sûr de tout avoir pour le jour du rendez-vous n'avait qu'aggravé leur fatigue. Avachi dans le canapé de Laink, Ero se frottait les yeux, brûlants d'avoir trop longtemps scruté des écrans.

\- Allez viens, lui dit Laink, on va prendre l'air.

\- Oh la flemme…

\- Mais si viens ! On va attraper des Pokémons et faire tourner plein de PokéStops !

L'argument était imbattable : Ero ne put que suivre son ami, son smartphone et sa batterie externe bien en main. Il était vrai que ça faisait du bien de marcher un peu après une journée à être resté enfermés. Les captures de Pokémons s'enchaînèrent, si bien que leur stock de Pokéballs fondit comme neige au soleil ; heureusement pour eux, le nombre de PokéStops au mètre carré était des plus élevés en région parisienne.

Parce qu'il tenait son smartphone dans la main droite, à chacune des Pokéballs qu'il lançait, Ero ne pouvait ignorer l'éclat de son alliance à son annulaire gauche. Non, il ne l'avait toujours pas retiré. Pourquoi la gardait-il ? Lui-même ne savait pas trop. Il n'y pensait pas vraiment, c'était comme si elle faisait partie de lui maintenant. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il retrouvait Laink qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu bizarre, de porter encore une alliance d'un mariage involontaire… Et d'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant chez Laink fut la bague que lui aussi portait toujours à son doigt. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait fait de commentaire sur cet état de fait. L'un comme l'autre aurait été bien gêné de devoir donner des explications…

La balade s'avéra plus longue que prévu, et ce ne fut que lorsque les batteries furent vidées, et le soleil caché depuis longtemps, qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ils avaient mené nombre de combats, à tel point qu'au terme de leur marche, toutes les Arènes des environs portaient leur couleur. Les Incubateurs avaient chauffé : bien des œufs avaient éclos, au rapport des kilomètres parcourus.

Si la promenade les avait libérés de toute leur fatigue nerveuse, c'était maintenant une lassitude purement physique que ressentaient les garçons. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas envie de veiller bien tard.

\- Oh non, j'ai pas fait ton lit !… se lamenta soudainement Laink. Vas-y j'ai la flemme de préparer le canapé et tout…

Ero comprenait parfaitement son ami. Lui aussi n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche et se coucher fissa.

\- Tu veux que je dorme dans ton lit ?

\- Ça te gêne pas ?

\- Non.

Ainsi fut fait. Après avoir chacun pris une douche rapide, tous deux se retrouvèrent bien vite sous les draps de Laink. La fatigue les emportait déjà, et Ero, sur son smartphone en train de trier les Pokémons tout juste capturés, sentait ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

\- C'est marrant… Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu dors avec moi.

Laink, allongé sur le ventre, les bras entourant son oreiller, regardait son ami, les yeux mi-clos. Ero se détourna de son écran pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Une grimace contrite avait naquis sur son visage en entendant les paroles de Laink.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Je crois qu'il te manque encore des souvenirs…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Ero lâcha un soupir las, qui semblait venir du plus profond de ses entrailles. Merde, ils allaient avoir cette discussion…

\- Comment dire… à Vegas… Le jour où on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'était marié, là…

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est moi qui me suis réveillé en premier, tu sais ? Bah en fait… On était dans le même lit.

\- Hein ? Mais on avait deux lits dans la chambre pourtant !

\- Non mais attends c'est pas le pire…

Prenant une grande inspiration avant de passer aux aveux, Ero se sentit terriblement gêné.

\- Mec… On était à poil dans le lit.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis Ero eut la surprise de voir Laink rire aux éclats.

\- Ça te fait marrer ?!

\- Oh putain, David, c'est juste trop drôle ! Mais on était tellement pétés !…

Roulé sur le côté, Laink continuait de s'esclaffer. Il riait tellement qu'Ero pouvait sentir ses pieds toucher ses propres jambes à chacune de ses contractions abdominales. Se laissant porter par l'euphorie de son ami, il se mit à rire lui aussi.

\- Quand je pense que moi, de mon côté, je me rongeais les sangs…

\- Genre t'étais choqué ?

\- Mais enfin ! Je me suis réveillé à poil avec toi ! C'est normal d'avoir eu peur de… de…

De nouveau, Ero était mort de honte.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais fait… Enfin, tu vois quoi !

À ces mots, Laink s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Les mains devant la bouche, il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu as cru que… Oh ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si j'avais « _mal quelque part _» dans le désert ?

\- J'avais aucun souvenir de cette nuit… J'étais vraiment mal à l'idée que…

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps pour Laink de digérer les informations. Même si l'embarras teintait toujours ses joues d'un rouge persistant, il finit par avoir un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais David, même si tu… Enfin, si on avait… Bref, en vrai, je t'en voudrais pas…

La surprise se lut dans les prunelles d'Ero ; Laink poursuivit :

\- Je sais pas ce qu'on a fait cette nuit-là, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis sûr qu'on s'est bien amusé. C'est comme cette idée de mariage, on était complètement bourrés, mais en fait on voulait juste se marrer…

\- Ouais enfin maintenant avec ces conneries, on est bien dans la merde.

\- C'est vrai…

Les deux amis restèrent un moment sans parler. Malgré sa gêne toujours un peu présente d'avoir abordé un tel sujet, Ero se sentait tellement plus léger… Il se rapprocha de Laink qui lui faisait face, et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais… Je suis content d'avoir pu parler de ça avec toi, à cœur ouvert…

Sentir Laink entremêler ses doigts aux siens l'envahit d'une chaleur réconfortante.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content, répondit-il simplement.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, l'éclat de leur alliance brillait faiblement, veillant sur le sommeil des deux amis.

**.**

Ero se vit mettre au tapis.

\- Si je gagne cette manche-là, je te jure que…

Il regarda autour de lui. Ses souvenirs brumeux lui permirent de revoir une table de poker au milieu d'une salle dédiée aux jeux de cartes. Il était entouré de plusieurs joueurs de poker, tous au look très différent. Cela allait de celui qui se prenait pour un cow-boy avec son chapeau sur la tête, en passant par le touriste qui posait les yeux partout sauf sur ses cartes, jusqu'à l'habitué qui n'avait même pas besoin de faire un geste pour qu'une serveuse vienne lui apporter une boisson. Sans oublier le croupier - oh mais c'était Martin !

Mais en vérité, Ero voyait surtout l'entièreté de ses gains misés, et Laink, assis à côté de lui, qui n'avait déjà presque plus rien à parier.

\- J'te jure que… que…

Il constatait aussi son état d'ébriété très avancé. Sa vision était floue et il peinait à s'exprimer correctement. Son regard se posa alors sur une pancarte clignotante à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Elle était lourdement décorée de fleurs blanches et de dentelles, posée à côté d'une arche immaculée aux arabesques alambiquées. Cette dernière aussi était ensevelie sous les roses et les rubans, et semblait mener à une salle à part du reste du casino.

**WEDDING CHAPPEL**

OPEN 7/7 & 24/24

MARRIAGE INFORMATION HERE

\- … Si je gagne, je t'épouse.

À côté de lui, Laink gloussa.

\- Mais t'es con.

\- J'te jure, je le fais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait avec plus de jetons dans les bras qu'il ne pouvait en porter.

\- On va là ! dit Ero à son ami, en pointant la pancarte fleurie du doigt.

**.**

Le rendez-vous avec l'avocat, celui-là même qui pourrait les sauver de leur fâcheuse affaire, était déjà le lendemain. Ero avait passé ces derniers jours chez Laink, n'ayant pas d'affaire plus urgente à régler que son divorce. Il lui semblait que plus la soirée s'avançait, plus la tension montait en pensant au rendez-vous du lendemain.

Alors qu'il écoutait de la musique dans le canapé de son hôte, Ero vit Laink venir vers lui avec des chips et du saucisson, mais aussi… deux bouteilles de bière à la main.

\- Wow ! Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Si Ero exagérait un peu sa réaction, le souvenir de leur très dur réveil à Vegas ne l'incitait pas vraiment à boire de l'alcool…

\- Ça va, c'est juste de la bière… Promis, on se limitera à une bouteille chacun.

Souriant, Laink en décapsula une qu'il donna à son ami, avant qu'il n'en fasse de même pour lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ero, profitant lui aussi de la musique qui émanait de ses enceintes.

Prenant une gorgée, Ero laissa la boisson fermentée emplir sa bouche, appréciant la sensation des bulles et de l'alcool lui picoter la langue. Il la dégusta longuement et une fois qu'il eut dégluti sa gorgée, l'amertume typique de la bière envahit sa bouche. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu d'alcool… Et cette bière lui faisait le plus grand bien, avant ce rendez-vous, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, le stressait pas mal.

Il se passa un certain temps sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot. Pour autant, ce n'était pas un silence pesant, les deux amis appréciant simplement d'être ensemble.

Jusqu'à ce que Laink ait un hoquet.

\- Je te préviens : si t'es bourré, je te confisque ta bière !

\- Mais non, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas bu… J'ai plus l'habitude.

\- Pareil, depuis qu'on est rentré en France, je n'ai pas retouché à une goutte d'alcool. Et ça aurait continué si tu ne m'avais pas tenté, démon !

\- Oh allez, avoue que c'est sympa une petite bière… Surtout avec le rendez-vous qui nous attends demain…

\- C'est pas faux…

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence entre les deux jeunes hommes, uniquement troublé par les bulles de la boisson et la musique ambiante. De repenser à ce qui les attendait le lendemain les avaient plongés dans une intense réflexion.

\- Quand je pense que demain, on divorce…

L'incrédulité de Laink était palpable, comme s'il ne réalisait toujours pas la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et Ero crut, un très court instant, entendre comme un accent de… tristesse ? Impossible, son imagination lui jouait des tours.

\- C'est pas demain que ça va se finir, rectifia Ero après une gorgée de bière. Ce n'est que le premier rendez-vous avec l'avocat, on en aura d'autres… Et surtout une fois que tous les papiers seront prêts, il faudra encore attendre le rendez-vous avec le juge qui officialisera le divorce… Bref, on a encore du chemin à faire.

\- C'est vrai…

Laink voulut reprendre un peu de sa bière, mais il constata avec surprise qu'elle était déjà vide. Avec un soupir déçu, il la reposa à terre. À cet instant, une musique commença à résonner dans les enceintes, qui sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Ero. Après quelques secondes, il se remémora l'avoir déjà entendue dans un film Marvel. C'était un slow d'un autre temps, aux accents doux et mélancoliques. À côté de lui, Laink avait fermé les yeux, hochant la tête au rythme de la musique.

_I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

_And just because_

_I call you up_

_Don't get me wrong, dont think you've got it made_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_

\- Hey… Tu voudrais pas m'accorder une dernière danse ?

Les yeux de Laink brillaient fort alors qu'il faisait cette demande à son voisin. Ero aurait pu répondre n'importe quoi : le charrier sur l'alcool qui lui montait au cerveau, lui faire remarquer que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, cela s'était passé dans la rue et pendant un stream, ou encore lui demander pourquoi danser sur cette chanson… Il aurait même pu tout simplement refuser, pour tout un tas de raisons.

Mais il se contenta de prendre la main de Laink, qui l'entraîna avec lui au milieu du salon. Laink se blottit délicatement contre le torse de son ami, pendant que ce dernier posait ses mains sur ses hanches. L'un contre l'autre, ils dansèrent doucement au rythme de la musique.

_I like to see you_

_But then again_

_That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_

_So if I call you_

_Don't make a fuss_

_Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_

Ero ne savait pas trop s'il appréciait vraiment cette chanson. Elle était indéniablement belle, mais les paroles… résonnaient comme étrangement en lui, c'en était presque… dérangeant. Il sentit Laink se serrer plus encore contre lui, cachant son visage contre son torse. Impossible d'y lire ses sentiments en cet instant…

_I keep your picture_

_Upon the wall_

_It hides a nasty stain that's lying there_

_So don't you ask me_

_To give it back_

_I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_

Il se sentait un peu triste. Mais c'était certainement dû aux airs mélancoliques de la chanson, se dit Ero.

La musique continua encore un peu, puis finit par toucher à sa fin… Ero garda Laink dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse le premier mouvement pour le quitter. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard gêné, ne sachant que dire…

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de Laink qui les sauva. Il marmonna un rapide « Désolé… » avant de faire quelques pas pour aller répondre à l'appel. Sauvé par le gong… Profitant que son ami lui tournait le dos, Ero tenta de se ressaisir : il était comme fébrile, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine, chacune de ses pulsations résonnant presque douloureusement dans ses tempes. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils ?

Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour comprendre avec qui Laink était au téléphone : il parlait de l'avancement de leur demande de divorce, et comme il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au courant…

\- Passe le bonjour de ma part à Damien, dit Ero.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et transmit le message ; il lui répondit avec un demi-sourire :

\- Damien te dit bonjour aussi…

Même Ero, alors qu'il était à quelques pas de Laink, put entendre les protestations depuis le combiné du téléphone. Laink semblait refuser quelque chose à son collègue.

\- Non mais c'est bon, on a compris… Ta blague est nulle ! Ça ne fait rire que toi !… Roh tu fais chier…

Laink se tourna en direction de son invité avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Il tient à te dire « _Bonjour Monsieur David Iturralde _»… Et non, je n'approuve pas cette blague.

Ero poussa un long soupir désabusé.

\- Merci, j'avais presque réussi à oublier que je portais ton nom…

Les rires de Terracid furent particulièrement audibles, mais comme toujours, ils étaient terriblement communicatifs. Laink et Ero rigolèrent à leur tour, dissipant ce moment de malaise qui les avait envahis un peu plus tôt…

Ero remercia silencieusement Terracid. Grâce à lui, et sans même qu'il le sache, Laink et lui passèrent une agréable soirée, oubliant ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Une fois le moment venu de se coucher, pas trop tard car le rendez-vous était le lendemain matin, le canapé n'était toujours pas prêt. Ce fut à nouveau ensemble, dans le lit de Laink, que les deux amis se couchèrent. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, Ero sentit le corps de Laink se blottir contre son dos. Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil avec la chaleur réconfortante de Laink derrière lui.

**.**

\- Je sais bien que c'est moi qui ai proposé de faire ça, mais… Tu crois pas qu'on est en train de faire une connerie ?

Ero et Laink étaient dans une salle de taille moyenne, où trônaient des tables remplies de gâteaux apéritifs et boissons en tous genres. On leur avait demandé de patienter ici quelques instants, le temps pour le personnel du casino de terminer tous les préparatifs nécessaires à la cérémonie. Ero se souvenait de cet instant comme d'un moment de calme au milieu de la tempête : après avoir signé moult papiers, ils venaient de passer entre de nombreuses mains qui les avaient mesurés, habillés, coiffés, briefés… Lui et son ami étaient maintenant vêtus de costumes luxueux, dans lesquels ils resplendissaient, et ce malgré leur alcoolisation massive : un véritable miracle.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, chacun un verre de champagne à la main, Ero repensait à tout ce qui venait d'arriver, et surtout à ce qui allait se passer dans un futur très proche.

Il venait de dépenser tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné dans un mariage avec Laink, mais au final… C'était vraiment une si bonne idée que ça ?

Il se tourna vers son ami, qui était en train de se bâfrer de tous les petits fours qu'il pouvait trouver.

\- Hein ? fit celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

\- J'me disais qu'on était p't-être en train de faire une bêtise…

Laink parut étonné. Il termina sa bouchée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah, j'sais pas… On va se marier, quoi… C'est marrant, mais ça risque pas de nous poser problème, plus tard ?

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules, a priori peu inquiet.

\- Boarf. Je vois pas en quoi.

Laink leva les yeux pour planter son regard, rendu trouble par l'alcool, mais terriblement sincère, dans celui de son ami.

\- Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, David. Je suis prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Le temps était comme suspendu, les garçons les yeux dans les yeux, tels deux âmes en communion, isolées du reste du monde…

\- OK, répondit simplement Ero.

Tous soucis oubliés, il siffla d'une traite sa coupe de champagne, avant de tendre son verre à Laink.

\- Ressers-moi donc un verre, s'teuplaît… Maintenant que cette bouteille est ouverte, on va bien la finir, hein ?

**.**

Le réveil sonna tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Ero grogna une plainte informulée. Il voulut se cacher la tête sous l'oreiller, mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il fallait qu'ils se préparent pour leur rendez-vous, au risque d'être en retard !

\- Allez, dit-il pour s'encourager, c'est le grand jour !

Chassant délibérément de ses pensées les souvenirs qu'il avait revus pendant la nuit, il s'étira puis se tourna vers Laink. Il eut la surprise de découvrir ce dernier complètement emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, presque totalement caché dessous : il ne pouvait distinguer que son visage. Ses prunelles brillaient alors qu'il le fixait intensément, comme s'il était réveillé depuis longtemps.

\- Dis David…

\- Hum ?…

\- Tu as des souvenirs de Vegas ?

Ero se frotta les yeux. C'était pas un peu tôt pour ce genre de questions ?

\- Un peu, oui…

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Les souvenirs de leur nuit de mariage à Las Vegas étaient si flous et désordonnés, malgré les flashes qu'il revoyait dans ses songes…

\- Je me souviens… des machines à sous, du bar… J'ai des souvenirs des parties de poker, avec le croupier. Et un peu des préparatifs du mariage… Pourquoi ?

Bon, il avait plutôt éludé la chose, mais était-ce vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça ? Ce fut à son tour de scruter son ami. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, et cette question, posée si soudainement, était étrange. Néanmoins Laink fuit son regard.

\- Pour rien.

Laink lui tourna le dos puis s'assit au bord du lit. Ero le vit faire un mouvement avec ses mains et déposer quelque chose sur la table de nuit ; il ne voyait pas suffisamment bien pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Après cela, sans un mot, Laink se leva et sortit de la chambre.

Bon, la journée commençait bizarrement… C'était certainement à cause du rendez-vous avec l'avocat, pour entamer la procédure de divorce. Lui comme Laink étaient un poil stressé par cette entrevue. Il expira longuement pour tenter d'oublier le comportement étrange de Laink, et essaya de réguler sa propre appréhension. Une fois qu'ils auraient vu l'avocat, tout irait mieux.

C'est-ce qu'il espérait vraiment…

Il s'assit dans le lit, se laissant le temps de se réveiller, mais un éclat de lumière lui frappa la rétine. Ero comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'objet que Laink avait laissé sur la table de nuit, tout à l'heure… Il se pencha, pour voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité… de son alliance.

Ero en resta abasourdi. Incapable de bouger, les yeux rivés sur cette bague.

Après tout, c'était normal qu'il la retire. Ils allaient entamer la procédure de divorce aujourd'hui. Et puis quand même, ils s'étaient mariés complètement bourrés, inconscients de ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient ! Non, ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'ils aient continué de porter leur alliance jusqu'ici !

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal en cet instant ?…

Il porta une main à sa poitrine.

C'était si douloureux qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

Se levant avec difficulté, il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Immobile devant le lavabo, face au miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet ahuri, Ero se revit, lors de ce fameux soir à Vegas, après cette nuit fatidique qui les avait vus s'unir.

Il se sentait presque aussi mal que ce soir-là.

Sauf que là, ce n'était pas une gueule de bois qui le rendait malade.

Il avait juste terriblement mal au fond de sa poitrine.

Tout comme ce soir-là, l'éclat de sa propre alliance se refléta dans le miroir. Ero regarda sa main gauche. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se sentait tellement confus, alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils…

D'un geste brusque, il retira son alliance.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain, il laissa son anneau derrière lui, sans même lui jeter un dernier regard.

**.**

Que ce soit pendant leur rapide petit déjeuner, et même tout le long du voyage jusqu'au cabinet de l'avocat, ce fut un silence de mort qui régna entre les deux garçons. Ero ne savait plus trop s'ils allaient entamer leur procédure de divorce, ou bien se rendre à un enterrement…

Vivement que toute cette merde se termine, vraiment.

Assis côte à côte dans le RER, Ero n'avait même pas la force de sortir son smartphone pour faire passer le temps du trajet. Il préféra laisser sa pensée errer librement, repensant à la fois à ces derniers jours passés avec Laink, et à ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface par moments.

Ils avaient certes fait une connerie, mais comme l'avait dit Laink quelques jours plus tôt, c'était pour se marrer !… Alors pourquoi cela devait-il aussi mal se finir ?

Il commençait à craindre que même après l'officialisation du divorce, son amitié avec Laink ne serait plus la même… Et c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus : de voir disparaître ce lien si spécial qu'ils partageaient…

Du RER, ils passèrent au métro. Au terme d'un voyage d'autant plus long qu'il se passa dans une ambiance des plus pesantes, les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin chez l'avocat.

Le cabinet, situé dans un immeuble du centre de Paris, était spacieux. Il s'agissait d'un appartement typiquement ancien, avec une décoration qui se voulait luxueuse mais qui renvoyait une impression de lourdeur à Ero. Sur les murs aux nombreuses moulures se trouvaient quelques tableaux d'art abstrait, qui contrastaient furieusement avec le style très classique du reste de la décoration de l'appartement. À leurs pieds se trouvait une moquette aux couleurs sombres dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient profondément ; Ero eut spontanément envie de retirer ses chaussures par peur de faire la moindre salissure. Après avoir été accueillis par la secrétaire, les jeunes hommes se virent patienter dans un petit salon, à la lumière tamisée par les gros rideaux de velours qui ornaient la fenêtre. Assis dans des chaises dont le confort n'avait probablement d'égal que leur prix, ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes.

\- J'imagine que quand on aura fini ça, on aura déjà fait le plus chiant…

Si c'était aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère, la première intention d'Ero était de rassurer son ami.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis…

Il se retint difficilement de soupirer en constatant son inefficacité.

La secrétaire vint alors les chercher pour les informer que l'avocat était disposé à les recevoir. Elle les conduisit dans le bureau de ce dernier…

Qui s'avéra être _une _avocate.

\- Messieurs, bonjour.

Debout devant son bureau de bois précieux sur lequel trônait un iMac dernier cri, c'était une femme entre deux âges qui les attendaient. Ses lunettes à grosse monture encerclaient des prunelles où on pouvait lire la rigueur professionnelle, mais aussi l'intérêt et la curiosité que lui inspiraient ces deux jeunes hommes qui lui avaient demandé ce rendez-vous avec tant d'urgence.

\- Maître Barreau, enchantée.

Elle serra la main à ses clients qui se présentèrent l'un après l'autre. Une fois que cela fut fait, ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil, et ce fut l'avocate qui reprit la parole.

\- Bien messieurs, ne faisons pas traîner notre affaire en longueur. Vous m'avez dit avoir besoin de moi pour un divorce par consentement mutuel ; avez-vous les papiers que je vous ai demandés ?

Quelqu'un de concis et efficace : Ero appréciait déjà cette femme. Il tendit la pochette qui contenait leurs papiers administratifs : Laink et lui les avaient vérifiés et revérifiés, tout devait être là. Maître Barreau les examina, ses yeux experts analysant avec une rapidité sidérante chacun des documents.

\- Tout m'a l'air d'être en ordre : je vois les extraits de vos actes de naissance, les avis d'imposition, les quittances et les différentes factures… Et voici votre acte de mariage…

Alors qu'elle parcourait ce dernier document, elle fit une pause. Elle prit le temps de réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez avant de relire l'acte de mariage.

\- Vous vous êtes donc mariés le mois dernier… Aux États-Unis, plus précisément à Las Vegas.

\- En effet, dit simplement Laink.

L'avocate les regarda l'un après l'autre, une expression parfaitement neutre sur son visage.

\- Je crois comprendre votre empressement pour me rencontrer.

Nul jugement dans ses paroles. Juste de la constatation.

\- On aimerait régler ce problème aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible.

Ero n'en dit pas plus : ce n'était pas nécessaire, l'avocate avait tout compris d'elle-même. Et quand bien même : elle était là pour les aider dans leur procédure, pas pour connaître leur vie et leurs déboires.

\- Divorcer n'est pas une chose des plus rapides ; néanmoins si vous êtes d'accord sur les termes du divorce, cela peut se résoudre en moins d'un an. Mais tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous expliquer en détail le déroulement de la procédure…

Maître Barreau prit soin d'expliquer précisément tout ce qui allait suivre. Elle revérifia si les époux étaient bien en accord vis-à-vis de la séparation des biens, habituellement la plus grande cause de conflit ; ne possédant rien en commun, il n'y avait aucun problème pour eux. Elle finit par mentionner le prix de ses honoraires, et Ero, qui maintenait sa décision de tout prendre à sa charge, les accepta sans condition. Elle conclut en leur tendant un exemplaire chacun d'un contrat à signer, celui qui permettrait le lancement de la demande de divorce. Si Laink prit les papiers et les signa sans y jeter le moindre coup d'oeil, Ero prit le temps de les lire, au moins en diagonale. À côté de lui, Laink avait déjà tout complété, et attendait, les bras croisés, assis dans le fond de son fauteuil. Il ne semblait vouloir qu'une chose : partir d'ici au plus vite. En parcourant les documents, Ero tomba sur une ligne le mentionnant.

\- David Iturralde… souffla-t-il.

De se voir nommé ainsi sur les papiers administratifs ne le choquait plus.

\- Naturellement, intervint l'avocate, vous pourrez reprendre votre nom de naissance une fois le divorce officialisé.

Un pauvre sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Ero.

\- Et dire que je m'étais habitué à ce nouveau nom…

Il vit Laink s'étonner de ses paroles. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

\- Vraiment ?…

\- Ouais. Il est pas moche, ton nom…

Avec un soupir, il attrapa un stylo, et s'apprêta à signer la première feuille.

C'est alors qu'une idée folle germa dans son esprit.

Il suspendit son geste.

_Et si…?_

Relevant la tête, il vint plonger son regard dans celui de Laink. Il lui renvoyait l'image de quelqu'un d'extenué, mais il y avait encore cette… tristesse, oui c'était bien ça, cette tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Étaient-ils vraiment en train de faire le bon choix ?

\- En fait, Iturralde c'est même plutôt cool comme nom.

Était-il en train de devenir fou, ou était-ce l'éclat d'un espoir naissant qu'il lisait dans les prunelles de Laink ?

\- Je crois même… Qu'au final… Ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé de le porter plus longtemps…

En face d'eux, l'avocate les regardait l'un après l'autre, les yeux ronds, mais se gardant bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre, David ?

La voix de Laink n'était plus qu'un souffle, nouée par l'émotion.

\- Je me demandais juste si… Si c'était une bonne idée de divorcer ?…

C'était fou, plus encore que leur mariage et leur divorce réunis, mais…

Y'a-t-il une possibilité, même infime, qu'ils soient mariés… Et qu'ils en soient heureux ?

\- T'as bien vu que c'est bizarre entre nous, depuis Vegas… C'est peut-être à cause du mariage, oui, mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que… toi et moi, on…

Il sentait sa voix trembler et ses joues s'empourprer sous le coup de l'émotion, mais pourtant Ero continua : il était actuellement à la croisée des chemins, là où tout pouvait se jouer. S'il n'exprimait pas maintenant le fond de sa pensée, il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

\- Je crois qu'on est en train de vivre quelque chose d'important toi et moi, et c'est juste que… Ça serait dommage d'y mettre un terme aussi rapidement, alors que… On pourrait juste prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, et surtout de faire un point sur… ce qu'on ressent vraiment…

À aucun moment Laink n'avait parlé, se contentant de le regarder avec ses yeux toujours plus brillants. Complètement perdu, Ero prit cela comme un refus, et il se tourna de nouveau vers le contrat qui lui faisait face.

\- Je dis peut-être n'importe quoi… J'ai cru que… Enfin, si c'est-ce que tu veux, on a qu'à divorcer…

\- Non !

Alors qu'il allait poser la mine de son stylo sur la feuille, Laink avait interrompu son mouvement en lui attrapant le poignet, lui criant son refus.

\- Non, répéta-t-il un peu plus doucement, non, je ne veux plus divorcer.

Ero et Laink n'émirent plus un son ni un mouvement. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent l'un l'autre parlait pour eux.

Ce fut un discret toussotement qui les ramena à la vie réelle.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… fit remarquer l'avocate.

Ero comme Laink sursautèrent ; ce dernier se jeta précipitamment sur les feuilles qu'il venait de signer pour les déchirer en mille morceaux.

\- Je suis affreusement désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour rien, mais en effet, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

Ce fut le doux rire de l'avocate qui répondit aux excuses formelles de Laink.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous suivez vos sentiments et vous avez parfaitement raison de le faire.

Si les jeunes hommes en face d'elle semblaient encore tout abasourdis par ce qui venait de se produire, Maître Barreau, elle, semblait s'amuser follement.

\- Nous allons donc conclure notre entrevue ici. Je serais ravie de m'occuper de vous à l'avenir, mais je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir pour une demande de divorce !

\- Mais pour vos honoraires… intervint Ero.

\- Je n'ai encore effectué aucune démarche pour vous, à ce que je sache. Vous n'avez donc rien à me payer. Et maintenant, ouste ! Rentrez chez vous jeunes gens, vous avez encore bien des choses à vous dire…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ero se sentit soulagé, libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de porter.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut la certitude qu'il faisait le bon choix, en accord avec lui-même.

**.**

Ero savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Dans son esprit, tout était clair.

De retour chez Laink, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans la chambre, laissant son ami, qui ne se remettait pas de ses émotions, sur le pas de la porte. Il revint bien vite, deux éclats dorés entre les doigts.

\- Thomas.

Face à celui-ci, Ero prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas trop vers quoi on va, tous les deux… J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on soit encore plus proche, toi et moi, mais je ne sais même pas si c'est possible… Alors… tu veux bien qu'on se laisse un peu de temps, pour voir si ça peut marcher entre nous ?

\- Tu voudrais… qu'on soit plus que des amis ?

Ero hocha la tête.

\- Si c'est possible, oui.

Laink ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. À défaut, il lui tendit sa main gauche, dont le bout des doigts tremblait - le contrecoup de l'émotion.

\- J'imagine que je dois te répondre « oui, je le veux » ?

Ero gloussa au trait d'humour de son ami. Il aurait aimé trouver quelque chose de beau et d'approprié à dire, à la hauteur de l'importance de cet instant qu'il vivait en ce moment même, mais rien ne lui vint. Il préféra alors s'exprimer par les actes : comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer, ce fut dans un mouvement très lent qu'il vint prendre la main gauche de Laink dans la sienne. Enfin, l'alliance retourna à sa place originelle, ornant l'annulaire de Laink. Voyant Laink tendre son autre main dans sa direction, paume vers le ciel, Ero y déposa la deuxième bague. Laink prit l'alliance entre ses doigts et s'apprêtait à la passer le long de l'annulaire d'Ero, mais il laissa son geste en suspens.

\- Tu seras toujours mon chocobro ?

\- Toujours, répondit Ero avec un grand sourire.

Et l'anneau fut passé au doigt.

FIN.

**.**

_La musique citée est _I don't love you_ de 10CC, que vous pouvez écouter dans la géniale BO des _Gardiens de la Galaxie_._

_Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une experte en ce qui concerne les casinos et les jeux d'argent, ni sur les lois à propos des mariages et des divorces. Si malgré mes recherches sur ces sujets vous avez constaté des erreurs, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. _

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, vos critiques me permettront d'améliorer mon style d'écriture._

_Si cela vous a plu, sachez qu'un épilogue citronné est prévu…_


End file.
